overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Albedo/@comment-26558632-20150725182040
Albedo´s settings from Episode 1, translated by Furon: Albedo Details She's a demon whose position is the highest as the Overseer of the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and a beautiful woman who possesses glossy and long jet black hair and gold pupils. Because she's taking pride in her own position, she stands off against invaders with her confidence and dignity from a far off high position. For example, no matter how wise and brave of an enemy she's recognizing a strong person, she will never acknowledge them as someone of the same rank. It's because she knows that she was given such position. The abilities she has are also something only adequate for the position of the Overseer of the Guardians and she's excelling remarkably in ingenuity and battle abilities. However, it doesn't mean that there aren't points where she doesn't fall behind some other beings in each field. For example, there is Demiurge's ingenuity or Shalltear's battle abilities, but she won't lose to anyone in the management of Nazarick and also in its internal administration. Other: Feminine works ―She excels especially in general housewife work. She can sometimes be seen engaging in feminine works like knitting and cleaning in her spare time. The reason is unknown, but she is tidy, and she seems to be driven by the desire to tidy when she's seeing a suitable way of tidying up. She especially seems to have a personal opinion about sorting bookshelves. However, she considers other people as other people, so it's rare for her to coerce others to clean. Although, she also have the habit to stockpile her own goods collection, and that leads in quite a disorder. That's why there is room for doubt about her being truly tidy. Is she perhaps acting "like she considers to be the perfect woman"? There is no positive proof, I can't ask because she's frightening. Very many people are likely to believe that it's said that she an angel or a goddess as she never destroys her gentle smile, and her calm way of talking is lady-like. Actually, she has that atmosphere and appearance, so it's not strange that there is a misunderstanding. Actually, that's not an incorrect viewpoint. Originally, the plan was to make her as the highest-ranked angel, but she came to life with an appearance greatly distorted by the fusion with monsters from the world of dreams. For that reason, her personality and also her true appearance were twisted, with coldhearted cruelty and sly inhumanity, she got disposition to feel pleasure in causing agony, death and despair to enemies. Her usual facial expression thoroughly shut out her lust to cruelly torment the weak that gush forth from inside her own heart, like a lid. If it breaks, she will start to act in a way that can make you think that, after all, Empress Lü Zhi or Empress Zetian have done mere human acts. But that's relevant outside of Nazarick. However, people who don't serve Nazarick should feel at ease, or rather, that lid is quite firm, and shouldn't break down easily. She's assuming the position of the Overseer of the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick ―Unless she forget that she's gathering a lot of attention. I digress, but I said that she usually has a smiling face, but that doesn't really mean that she only has that facial expression. I'm saying that's her poker face. She has her own variety of facial expression such as getting angry, frowning and faking crying. By the way, even while she's torturing fools who have commited hostile act, she won't destroy that polished lady-like attitude. She surely is a perfect beautiful woman by just her outward appearance. By the way, she's a bitch. (She loves Momonga.)